


Kiss Kiss Zap Zap

by Midnight_Masquerade



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Everybody gets to have fun except maybe Hanson, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Laser Tag, Light-Hearted, Lt. Reece is a badass with a laser tag gun, Prompt Fill, Why am I still adding tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Masquerade/pseuds/Midnight_Masquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Lucas wanted was for everyone to play a little laser tag and have a little fun. This isn't quite what he was aiming for, but Henry and Jo seem happy, so he'll just roll with it. Prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss Zap Zap

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt submitted to forever-fanfiction on tumblr: Lucas invites the precinct to go play laser tag after work. Mid-game, he finds Henry and Jo kissing in a corner and shoots them both before running off with his hands over his eyes.
> 
> I was supposed to be working on other things today, now look what y'all have done. I HAVE DEADLINES GODDAMMIT.

In the end, Lucas is only mildly surprised when almost the entire precinct takes him up on his invitation to laser tag. It had been a difficult few weeks and steam needed to be blown off. He hadn't been expecting Lt. Reece to agree to come with them, but she'd told him matter of factly, “I've been forced to cancel my last four tennis matches, Lucas. If this continues I may have to start looking elsewhere.”

The real shocker, of course, was Henry, who'd levelled Lucas with a look of complete bewilderment when he'd suggested it.

“Laser tag?”

“Yeah, Doc, it's fun! You get an infra-red vest and a gun and you gotta shoot all the other players.”

Henry had frowned, “I think I get quite enough of that sort of thing on the job.”

“Aw, come on boss, everyone's coming.”

“Perhaps another time.”

Lucas had been prepared to let it go. But then towards the end of their shift Jo had wandered down, and Lucas had left the room to file some papers and when he'd come back – all of _five minutes_ later – Henry was pulling on his coat and saying, “Well, I suppose there's no harm in getting away from the shop for a while. Abe won't mind.”

Lucas had decided that Jo _had_ to teach him how to do that.

It had been in a good atmosphere that the crowd had arrived at the arena, and Lucas had appreciated the sense of camaraderie as everyone suited up. It was a feeling that had been missing for the last few weeks, buried under stress, and it was good to have it back again.

Well, at least while it lasted, that was – the officers of the NYPD 11th Precinct turned out to be an alarmingly competitive bunch.

Hanson was taken out within the first ten minutes. He'd passed Lucas, grumbling, towards the exit, and had made him promise to get Detective Ruiz as a priority. Lucas had intended to do just that, and he almost certainly would have had Lt. Reece not emerged from the shadows shortly after and mown down almost a quarter of the team without batting an eye.

Lucas had made a tactical retreat, and wound up crouching behind a pillar in a corner of the arena, listening out for the sound of anyone approaching. The pride of Medical Examiners everywhere is now hanging in the balance, and given that he hasn't seen Henry since the start, that means the responsibility rests with him. He's pretty sure that Jo's still standing, and as far as he knows Reece is still prowling around somewhere. Sneaking up behind her and shooting her in the back is probably the only tactic left to him or anyone where she's concerned. There may be Honour Among Thieves, but this is _Laser Tag_.

There's a faint noise from close by, and he springs to attention. A few seconds later, he hears it again, about the same distance away. Whoever it is probably doesn't realise that he's there, and he quietly rises to his feet with his gun up. There's another _thump_ , and Lucas almost scoffs. This is going to be easy.

He follows the noises to a few feet away, sneaks behind another pillar, and carefully peers round. It's Henry. And Jo.

And a _serious_ absence of personal space.

Both their guns are dangling forgotten off their shoulder straps and their arms are twined around each other and Henry has a hand gripping Jo's hair and Jo is backed up against a wall with one leg hitched up around Henry's hip and _oh my god_.

For a very long moment Lucas can only gape at his boss and the detective, neither of whom seem the slightest bit aware of their surroundings. In fact, neither of them seem aware of anything but the other's mouth. How – when – _what?_

Lucas's own mouth falls open so fast he thinks he hears his jaw click. The very tiny part of his brain that isn't reeling in shock feels oddly indignant that Henry would abandon Lucas to defend the pride of their profession alone while he made out with the enemy, but that voice abruptly stops talking when Henry detaches himself from Jo's tongue and starts kissing a line down her jaw. A small whimper escapes Jo's mouth and Lucas really should _not_ be here, he should just creep away and get back to the game, he should just _leave them to it_ –

There are two shots in quick succession, and suddenly Jo and Henry are springing apart as their vests go out. Lucas is just about to duck for cover when he realises that the shots had come from him. _Oops._

“Lucas!” They'd seen him. Of course they had. Henry looks alarmed and rather embarrassed, one hand wiping over his red and swollen lips. Jo, with her hair tangled around her face, looks like she's having some trouble forming a coherent thought.

Lucas finally gets his wits back enough to shut his mouth, then open it again to squeak out, “Sorry!” Then he's turning and fleeing back towards the centre of the arena with a completely irrational urge to cover his eyes.

There can't be many of them left in the game, as Lucas runs into no one while getting himself as far away as possible. It's probably stupid for him to feel so flustered – he may be young but he's a _professional_. But on the other hand, it's _Henry and Jo_ and there are so many questions that he probably doesn't actually want the answers to and Henry certainly wouldn't tell him anyway but Jo might and he is absolutely _not_ freaking out he's just _surprised_ and –

There's a burst of noise and the lights in his vest disappear. Lucas spins around to find Reece lowering her gun. The light is dim, but he's pretty sure she looks smug.

“Sorry, Lucas.” she says, not sounding anything of the sort. Lucas decides that this is all Henry's fault. Probably Jo's as well, but she looks far prettier when she's mad than Henry does, which makes her way more dangerous. He's not tangling with that.

Lucas sighs and lets his gun drop to side. “Just remember, Lieutenant,” he says, “With great power comes great responsibility.”

She smiles, “Duly noted. Now get yourself home – business as usual tomorrow.”

_Not for everyone._ “You got it.”

Henry and Jo are long gone by the time he's returned his gear which, all in all, is probably for the best. The evenings activities have left Lucas sufficiently exhausted, and once he's back home the memory of his boss and his friend playing tonsil tennis doesn't stop him drifting into a deep sleep.

Henry is already at the lab when Lucas arrives the next morning. This in itself is not unusual – the concept of maximum work hours seems utterly lost on him – but today he's not immersed in any task, and Lucas gets the feeling that Henry's been waiting for him.

“Good morning, Lucas.” he says as Lucas shrugs off his jacket.

“Morning Doc.” Lucas replies, trying to sound casual, deciding he probably shouldn't be the first to broach the subject.

He half expects Henry to just pretend the whole incident never happened, and that seems to be his intention as he unveils their first corpse and keeps conversation strictly on the case. Lucas wonders if this is some agreement between him and Jo, or if the detective will be any more willing to share with the class.

He doesn't have to wait long to find out: as they're clearing up and Lucas is preparing to wheel the body to the freezers, Henry clears his throat and turns to him, “Lucas, I feel I should apologise for last night. Jo and I were under the impression that we were alone.”

“In a laser tag arena?” Lucas can't help but point out.

Henry raises an eyebrow in acknowledgement. “Yes, well... we were somewhat distracted.”

“No kidding. So, uh, you and Jo, huh?”

“Lucas!” Henry tries to look scandalised, but his amused smile gives him away, “Are you asking me to betray a lady's honour?”

“It's not a lady, it's Jo!” Lucas replies.

“Hey, I heard that!”

Lucas doesn't have to turn around to know who just entered. Alright, yes, partly because he recognises her voice, but it's mainly the way Henry's face lights up the moment she makes her presence known. It would be totally gross, if it weren't so damn adorable.

“I apologise for my uncouth assistant, Jo.” Henry said, smirking, “I was just attempting to defend your honour.”

“Really?” Jo grins, “You know I have a gun, Lucas, right?” She comes to stand at the autopsy table, so close to Henry their shoulders brush, and Lucas suddenly has to resist the urge to make a _very_ undignified squealing noise.

“You wouldn't let her shoot me, would you boss?” he asks instead.

“Well,” Henry makes a show of thinking about it, “If she's truly set her mind to it, I fear I would be powerless to stop her.”

“Damn right.” Jo agrees, “Perhaps I'll let you off this time, though. Only because you're right.”

If possible, the two of them have inched even closer together, and Lucas decides that another tactical retreat is in order. He turns to the shrouded body, “Well, better get Mr. Harris here tucked in. Don't want him stinking up the place.”

He doesn't wait for a reply, but he's not sure there's one to stick around for. In fact, he's doubtful that either of them even heard him, and as he exits the lab he hears them talking in low voices, lost to the world once again. He locks up the freezer and decides to take a walk around the morgue and give them some space.

Like he'd said – totally gross. If it weren't so damn adorable.


End file.
